While an aircraft is in flight, various subsystems within the aircraft maintain a comfortable cabin environment. For example, these subsystems may provide electricity, maintain cabin pressure or control the circulation and temperature air within the cabin. When on the ground, however, in an effort to conserve power and the life expectancy of aircraft components, these subsystems may be at least partially deactivated. Upon deactivation of the climate control subsystem, for example, the conditions within the aircraft may become undesirable for the maintenance crew preparing the aircraft for the next flight or for passengers boarding or deplaning. Accordingly, many airports provide docking stations which, when coupled to the aircraft, substitute for the aircraft's subsystems.
In one such example, it is common practice in the air transportation industry to provide preconditioned air (PCA) to an aircraft docked at a gate. Typically, the preconditioned air is routed from a ground source, through a flexible conduit and into the aircraft. In completing the routing, a PCA connector is provided to securely couple the conduit to the aircraft. Because PCA connectors are coupled to various types of aircraft, aircraft manufactures as well as PCA connector manufacturers have traditionally adhered to a common design. More particularly, the design specifications as set forth in Military Standards MS33562 (ASG) entitled “Connection, Aircraft Ground Air Conditioning, 8 inch, minimum requirements.”
This uniformity in design permits the same PCA connector to be used at airports worldwide. Accordingly, PCA connectors are subject to environmental conditions that range from tropical to artic tundra to arid dessert. Moreover, the frequency with which PCA connectors are engaged and disengaged from a given aircraft suggests the desirability of a durable and sturdy design. All too often, PCA connectors have been known to be disengaged from the aircraft and subsequently dropped, approximately 8–10 feet, to the ground. This can dent, deform or otherwise damage conventional connectors. Accordingly, the need exists for a novel PCA connector which addresses many of the foregoing concerns.